The Sunny Side
by Jack'N'SallyGal
Summary: Despite the violent circumstances surrounding his death, James Potter found the entire crossing over bit to be rather mundane.


**The Sunny Side**

**A/N A rather sad Jily oneshot. **

**Warning: I did make a friend of mine cry when she read this. SO. You have been appropriately warned that it isn't all kittens and rainbows. **

**Disclaimer: HP is not mine and I'm not making any money off my fanfiction shenanigans **

Despite the violent circumstances surrounding his death, James Potter found the entire _crossing over_ bit to be rather mundane. There was no great flash of light or ominous tunnel that beckoned him away from the land of the living and into the unfamiliar.

Instead, it was a bit like settling in for a nap. In his last moments in Godric's Hollow, he was very much alive, until, quite suddenly, the scenery around him dulled and melted away altogether, like falling into a hazy and unexpected sleep.

James was disoriented when he opened his eyes and found himself sprawled on a rather grimy floor. Wherever he was, the room seemed to shudder and howl, calling out its misery as he struggled to his feet. The features of the room, beginning with tattered curtains and furniture that appeared to have been chewed, began to announce themselves until James knew precisely where he was.

Later, he would ponder the reason that he arrived at the Shrieking Shack.

First, he had to deal with the panic that was clawing at his throat, making it difficult to find his voice for fear of the answer looming in the darkness of the shack.

"Harry?"

The wind howled, battering the shutters and making it impossible to hear anything else. James strained to hear any sign that Harry was in the Shack with him as he dropped onto his stomach in the center of the room and peered beneath a particularly shabby sofa. His stomach twisted as he hurled himself up and ran from the room.

"I'm here, Harry," James called out gently to the empty room.

"Dada's here."

James struggled to keep his voice even as he searched the remaining rooms. He expected to find his son plopped on one of the mangier carpets, drooling around the fist in his mouth. He hoped to see that smile that overtook his son's face when he walked into the room and scooped him up for a play.

On the other hand, there was also a good chance that Harry was terrified. Any child would be, given what had taken place. Surely he would hear him cry out any second now. He was in a vocal stage, _expressive_, Lily called it, and any moment he expected to hear the wind up to an ear splitting wail.

James ended up searching the house top to bottom, entering and re-entering rooms until he gave in to the anguish that had been fighting for dominance since his death. He felt a compulsion to re-check the other rooms, hoping he had missed something the first and second time around.

Instead, hopelessly lost and terrified for his wife and son, he lowered himself onto the sofa and dropped his head into his hands.

He wasn't sure how long he was seated on that lumpy sofa in the draftiest point of the shack. He didn't glance up until he felt a strange warming sensation. Starting at his shoulder, it traveled down his arm, causing him to glance up at the sunshine peeking through the shudders in slow bursts.

"James, what are you doing here?"

The wind had quieted and now died off so he was able to hear the soft, concerned voice coming from the doorway.

"Lil?"

"I've been looking for you."

"Is Harry with you?"

Instead of answering, Lily stepped cautiously into the room. She looked around carefully as she approached him, weary of each step lest the warped floor give out beneath her. James was memorized by the sight of her. She was wearing a sundress, a pale pink, flowy number that looked nothing like what she was wearing the last time he saw her.

She was even smiling tentatively as she took a seat next to him.

"It's going to be okay."

"But-"

Lily shook her head, effectively cutting him off. She placed her hand in his and James felt a small amount of comfort when she leaned into him and gave it a quick squeeze.

"Harry isn't here."

"We have to find him. I won't leave him alone."

Lily nodded and he noted that her smile dimmed, carrying a trace of sadness.

"We have to, James. He made it."

James shook his head as the implication of what she was saying slammed into him. He released her hand and rocketed to his feet. Not far from where they sat, a door creaked open. James couldn't be sure what was on the other side, but if the sudden onslaught of rain and thrashing wind against the window were any indication, it wasn't anything pleasant.

"No. We have to go back! Lily, what's going to happen to him?"

"It doesn't work that way. You know it doesn't."

The sounds outside grew louder until it sounded as if the rain would bring the house down once and for all.

"We can't just leave him!"

"Do you think I want to?" Lily hurled back, showing a flash of temper for the first time.

Lightning flared, illuminating Lily's face so James could see the pain etched into her soft features.

"That's not what I meant. I just…how do we leave him?"

"I don't know," Lily said softly. "I searched for Harry when I woke up. I was sure he would be here. But then I realized he survived and as much as I want him here," Lily paused and ducked her head, "I'm glad that he isn't."

They let the silence fill up the space around them. Finally, when the wind and rain quieted and the sunlight managed to leak into the room once more, James offered Lily his hand. She smiled crookedly at the offering and accepted so he could pull her to her feet.

"Do you know what's out there?" James asked, tossing his head in the direction of the door.

"Haven't the foggiest."

"Seems a bit reckless, going through spooky doors."

"I came in that way, actually. I don't remember what was on the other side, just that it was warm from the sun."

"Want to give it a go?"

Lily nodded and James felt a small smile tug at his lips as they stood in front of the oversized door, moving away from the turbulent weather and dank atmosphere of the shack before venturing out into the gorgeous sunlit afternoon.


End file.
